Big Time Return
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Quake. A year later Logan returns to the Palm Woods to try and rejoin the band. Things have changed... Friendship story with Logan/Camille pairing. No Slash!
1. The Lights Don't Shine as Bright

Big Time Return

Sequel to Big Time Quake

Chapter 1:

The Lights Don't Shine as Bright

Logan stood at baggage claim at LAX airport. The group of people around him quickly crowded the conveyer belt when the luggage started falling. Logan stood back; he wasn't in a huge hurry. He wasn't even sure what awaited him when he got to the Palm Woods. His brain told him that it would be a difficult process to reconnect with his friends after the half year that had passed with virtually no contact. Kendall would be the hardest to convince and that meant he would have to work extra hard if he wanted to make it back into the group, let alone the band.

Logan saw his brown bag make its way around the belt to sit in front of him for a second before continuing its journey. He decided to let it go one more round as he thought about what he would say to his friends when he showed up unexpectedly at the Palm Woods. He focused on the conveyer belt after a few minutes looking for his bag, he didn't see it. He watched the conveyer belt another time and then started to circle it to see if he could find his bag. Maybe someone had accidentally thought it was theirs and set it down he thought as he came around the other side of the conveyer belt. He saw a familiar person holding his bag.

"Looking for this?" she asked.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"You're parents called me. You didn't really think you could just hop on a plane to LA without them knowing did you?" she said.

"I did think it was a little too easy. I was just hoping it was good luck," he said.

Kelly put his bag on the ground and gave him a big hug, "I can't believe you're back. It's been different without you," she said.

Logan picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder, "So I've read. Is Gustavo still as hot headed as he was a year ago?"

"He's calmed a little bit. He's relaxing a little now that the album is done. He's actually having writers block on the second one right now, so he's been trying to take it easy," Kelly said as they walked out of the airport and to the parking garage and each took a seat in Kelly's car.

"Are you ready to see everyone again?" she asked.

"Yes. I just hope they want to see me," Logan said.

"I'm sure they can't wait to see you. Personally I think that Mark guy is kind of boring. He doesn't really click with the other guys," Kelly said as she drove down the free way.

"All the interviews I've read say differently," Logan said.

"We have PR people who coach him on what to say. He never really hangs out with the guys outside of doing stuff for the band," Kelly said.

"I wonder what he spends all of his time doing. Doesn't he live in 2J with them?" Logan said.

"He used to. Until Griffin got him his own apartment at the Palm Woods. Griffin really likes him, so he gets certain perks that the others don't get," Kelly said.

"That's not very fair. I know if they would give Kendall, James, and Carlos the option of moving into their own apartment they would jump at it. We all love Kendall's mom but we're 17 now," Logan said.

"You should have been here for the scheme they cooked up to try and get their own place. It didn't work obviously, but they were really close. The three of them have become really good at coming up with plans and almost making them work," Kelly said.

"That's because I'm not there to slow them down or make them think about the consequences. They're free to be as reckless as they like," Logan said.

Kelly pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods. She undid her seat belt but saw that Logan wasn't moving.

"What's wrong, Logan?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I mean, it's been a year. They've changed. I've changed. Everything's changed. Maybe I should just go back to Minnesota," he said.

"They're your best friends. You guys went through a really rough time when that earthquake hit and I don't think they are going to be mad at you for needing to take a break," Kelly said.

"Okay, then what happens if I can't get back in the band? Isn't it going to be weird for me to just be hanging out? I can't dance, I can't act. I'm not sure I can leave them again," he said in a near panic state.

"Logan, calm down. I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to get you back into Big Time Rush if that's what you want. It's not unusual for bands to switch out members for the second album. Look at Destiny's Child for instance. The only thing you need to worry about now is just letting them know you're here. Just start with 'hi' and see how they react," Kelly said.

Logan nodded. He knew that was the logical place to start. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He walked with Kelly to the lobby of the Palm Woods. Logan was surprised that Bitters wasn't at his post. He looked around .The lobby looked as it did a year ago. There were new people hanging out that he didn't know. He wondered what the turnover rate was for a place like the Palm Woods. As he started to do the calculations in his mind he heard a laugh from the pool. It was Camille.

He took a few tentative steps toward the pool. He looked out and saw Camille and Jo sitting at one of the tables across from the lobby entrance way. They were on the other side of the pool facing each other so they didn't see him standing there looking at them. It had been so long since he had heard Camille laugh that he smiled as he watched her and Jo reading from scripts that they held in front of them.

Logan couldn't decide if he wanted to go out there and talk to Camille. Seeing her was enough to make him start panicking a little. A part of him wanted her to slap him again and kiss him but the part of him that was too scared to approach her won out and he stepped back into the lobby.

He sat on one of the couches and thought about what he could do now. Kelly sat next to him.

"Hey, why aren't you at the studio today?" Logan asked.

"We have the day off. Kendall, James, and Carlos went up to the mountains to snowboard. Mark has family in town for the day so he's with them I think," she said.

"I guess I could go see Kendall's mom and Katie. Let them know I'm here," Logan said as he stood.

"I'll wait for you here," Kelly said as she grabbed a magazine from the table.

Logan headed to the elevator and pushed the up button. When the doors opened he saw Mark standing there. Logan quickly turned and sat next to Kelly. He held a magazine in front of his face. He waited for Mark to pass and then he looked behind him quickly. Mark had gone to the pool. Logan stood and walked to the entrance to look out at him. He looked in shock as he saw Mark walk to Camille.

Then they kissed.

"Yeah, some things have changed since you've been gone," Logan heard from behind him. He turned and saw Kendall standing with James and Carlos.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: So the sequel to Big Time Quake! What did you guys think? Thanks for reading. Let me know if it felt rushed at the end. Thanks again for taking the time to read. I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who has taken the poll on my profile too! There may be a surprising one shot in your future!


	2. Lost Out Here

Big Time Return

Chapter 2:

Lost Out Here

I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun and angst.

"Yeah, some things have changed since you've been gone," Logan heard from behind him. He turned and saw Kendall standing with James and Carlos.

Logan felt his throat go dry. That had never happened before when he was with Kendall, James, and Carlos. He felt like he was intruding by being at the Palm Woods. The look Kendall had on his face let Logan know that he wasn't wanted. It was the same look Kendall used to use on kids back at school in Minnesota when they would tease Logan for being a nerd or for being too skinny to play hockey.

"Hey Logan, nice to see you,' Carlos said as he stepped forward and gave Logan a hug.

"Hey man," James said.

Kendall walked past Logan without a word, heading to the elevators.

"It's been a long day," Carlos said apologetically.

"He's just tired. We weren't expecting to see you," James said.

"But we're really glad you're here. It's been too long," Carlos said excitedly.

Logan looked from his friends to the elevator. He seriously doubted his decision to come back to the Palm Woods. He wasn't even sure what he was doing there. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen. It had been over six months since he had spoken to his friends. He kind of disappeared in Minnesota when he was recovering from the amnesia and accident that happened after the earthquake.

"We should probably head up. Have you said hi to Kendall's mom and Katie? I'm sure they'd love to see you," Carlos said, breaking Logan from his thoughts.

Logan looked at them and debated if he should go up when out of the corner of his eye he saw Camille and Mark preparing to enter the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"I should get going actually. You know how Kendall's temper is. He'll probably need to get used to the fact that I'm back," Logan said hastily.

He glanced out the door and saw Camille and Mark getting closer to them. Holding hands, Camille and Mark seemed unable to see Logan even though they were looking right in his direction.

Logan felt his pulse quicken and his breath came in quick bursts. He rushed out of the front entrance of the Palm Woods and ran until he came to the parking lot where he sat down on a bench that was way too hot from being directly under the sun all afternoon. Logan vaguely remembered that Kelly was supposed to be with him but he didn't check to see if she had followed. He held his head in his lap and tried to breath. He felt dizzy from the sudden excursion of running from the cool Palm Woods lobby into the heat of the California sun.

"Are you okay?" Logan heard Kelly ask.

He lifted his head and saw her sit next to him. "I'm just great. My best friend won't speak to me, the girl that I was in love with is with someone else, and I have nowhere to stay while I'm here in LA. I didn't really think this through Kelly. Could you take me back to the airport? I'm just going to go home," Logan said.

"Wow Minnesota really made you soft didn't it?" Kelly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"You would have never given up after 10 minutes before. I think being in a public school has made you soft. You've become a sheep," Kelly said.

Logan looked at her with a confused look. It wasn't usually Kelly's tactic to be antagonizing but Logan assumed that maybe she had changed in the past year too. She seemed more sure of herself.

"I'm not a sheep. I've always been cautious," Logan tried to defend his cowardly ways.

"Sure cautious, but you would always at least try one plan before giving in. You don't even have a plan," Kelly said.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment decision," Logan said.

"You had plenty of time to come up with a plan on the airplane," Kelly said.

"I fell asleep on the airplane, actually," Logan said. He saw Kelly give him a disapproving look. "What? Sneaking out of my parent's overprotective house and trying to get to the airport makes a guy tired."

"It's as simple as this Logan, if you want your friends back and if you want Camille back you need to fight for them. You have to come up with a battle plan because this is going to be a war. Getting you back into Big Time Rush is going to be easy, I could do that in my sleep, but Kendall is going to take some convincing, and Camille has spent the past year trying to replace you with Mark. She's an amazing actress to be pulling that off because she has everyone fooled," Kelly said.

Logan laughed a little at the statement. "Everyone but you? And the guys, I assume?" Logan said.

"I think she has the guys fooled too. Camille is Mark's date to the release party," Kelly said.

Logan put his head in his hands again. He didn't want to think of Camille on some other guys arm. He didn't want to think of how amazing she was going to look. He didn't want to think of her being held by some other guy as they danced to the songs that he recorded first. Songs that he would know by heart.

"So let's say I stay and try to fight for everything that I kind of gave up in the first place, where do I stay? I can't exactly go and live in 2J with the guys," Logan said.

"That's a simple fix Logan. You'll stay with me," Kelly said.

Logan raised his eyebrows at that. He had never really thought of Kelly's personal life before and he had really never pictured where she went after they finished recording for the day but he did kind of wonder.

"Won't that be kind of awkward? I mean, I'm 17 and you are…"

"Don't finish that thought or I'll take back my offer. It won't be awkward at all. I have a two bedroom apartment. I'm in between roommates right now so it is perfect timing on your part," Kelly said.

"I wasn't sure how long this trip would last, so I have some money that I've saved up but it's not going to be enough to pay for rent or anything. I might have enough for a couple of meals actually. I forgot how expensive everything is here," Logan said.

"Don't worry about it. This month is paid up already and if you can cook better than I can then we won't have to eat fast food all the time like I do now," Kelly said.

"I can make pretty good lasagna and I can follow recipes pretty well," Logan said.

"Great. I think this is going to work out well. You haven't picked up any weird Carlos habits in the past year have you?" Kelly said.

"No. I pretty much just sit still and look pretty," Logan said.

"Great!" Kelly said. "What do you say we head out? We can get you set up in the apartment and strategize how you're going to get back in the band."

"Thanks for everything Kelly," Logan said as they made way their way to Kelly's car.

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts that you sent my way over the last 2 weeks on this and my other stories. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. I promise it gets better but I wanted to explore Logan and Kelly a little. I promise more Big Time Rush as a group in the next chapter. I really do appreciate that you read and enjoy it. Thank you again! **


	3. Battle Plan

Big Time Return

Chapter 3:

Battle Plan

I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun and angst.

Logan carried his luggage into Kelly's apartment and looked around as she closed the door behind them.

The floors were hardwood and the walls were painted a light blue. A large window let in a wave of light that washed over the kitchen and dinning area. Kelly's white couch sat facing a TV in the living room area. There was a book shelf on each side of it that contained miscellaneous books, DVDs, and CD's. Logan noticed the Big Time Rush CD sitting on top of her coffee table.

"Okay, so your room's going to be in here," Kelly said as she led Logan down a small hallway that led to two rooms on either side. She opened the door on the left and Logan entered. There was a bed and a dresser but not much else.

"Why'd your roommate leave the bed and dresser but nothing else?" Logan asked.

"She moved to New York. She thought it'd be easier to get new ones there," Kelly said.

"Makes sense," Logan said as he put his bags on the bed.

"I have some left over Chinese in the fridge from last night we can eat while we talk strategy for getting you back on Kendall's good side and back into the band," Kelly said as she led Logan to the kitchen.

Logan sat at the table as Kelly removed the Chinese boxes and got plates and silverware.

"You know you don't have to do this Kelly. I can talk to Kendall by myself. I probably should anyway. We're almost adults," Logan said.

"I want to help. Believe me, Kendall's been challenging these past few months. It seems like the closer it gets to the album release the angrier he gets. He's been pushing everyone away. He's been fighting with Gustavo more than usual and he even walked out on Griffin the other day," Kelly said, bringing the food to the table and setting it down.

"Hopefully Griffin just thought it was Kendall being the bad boy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. He was fine with it. Carlos and James were a little freaked out," Kelly said.

They each started to grab Chinese food as Logan wondered how upset Kendall had to have been to freak out James and Carlos. Kendall was known to get very competitive on the ice playing hockey and they had all seen him upset before when someone was making fun of Logan or Carlos or James at school. It wasn't something Logan ever wanted to experience himself, but a part of him knew that was exactly what he is in store for.

"Do you want something to drink? I have water, soda, juice," Kelly said as she stood.

"Water would be fine," Logan said as he sat and stared at his food.

Kelly grabbed two glasses and returned to the table. Logan could feel her looking at him as he sat there playing with his food.

Logan looked up at her and she said "It'll be okay. We're going to fix everything."

The next morning Logan and Kelly arrived at Rocque Records at seven, hoping to catch Gustavo before Big Time Rush showed up for rehearsal.

Kelly knocked on Gustavo's door with Logan standing behind her. The door opened a moment later and they saw Gustavo standing there looking frustrated. Logan looked into the room and saw the reason. Griffin. He was sitting in Gustavo's chair and grinning like he always did.

"Good morning Kelly," Gustavo said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Griffin had some ideas for the album launch," Gustavo said.

Logan was worried. Gustavo seemed so… defeated.

"Logan, you're back," Gustavo said.

Logan nodded. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Gustavo we were wondering if we could talk to you before the band got here," Kelly said.

"Sure. Let me ask Griffin if we're done," Gustavo said, turning to look at Griffin.

"We are," Griffin said as he stood and walked to the door. "Logan, right?" he said.

"Yes," Logan said.

"You used to be in the band before that earthquake. Then you went back to Minnesota? How'd that work out?"

Logan could tell that Griffin didn't really care. "Fine," he said.

"You know if you're going to be in town this weekend you should come to the release party," Griffin said.

"No!" Gustavo yelled.

Logan, Kelly, and Griffin looked at him with shocked looks. Logan because he had forgotten how loud Gustavo could be and Kelly and Griffin because it had been so long since Gustavo had yelled.

"Gustavo! Come on, it'll be great PR for the band and the album. On the night of the album release the former band member comes back to reclaim his rightful place. It'll have people talking for months and it'll sale a lot of albums. That's what we're all here for, right?" Griffin said with a grin.

Logan saw Gustavo look at him and he quietly mumbled some response that seemed to appease Griffin. Logan moved out of the way for Griffin and watched him walk down the hallway.

After a few moments of silence Gustavo returned to his seat. "I don't think you should be at the release party Logan," he said.

"Griffin wants me there," Logan said. He rubbed his neck and continued "Besides, I am trying to get back in the band."

"It's too late Logan," Gustavo said.

"It's not too late. All we have to do is get the audience to chose Logan over Mark and then Griffin will let him back in. He did say it's all about money but it's also about what the fans want. They're the ones that buy the album after all. If they wanted Logan back Griffin would have to say yes," Kelly said.

"We've been marketing the group with Mark in it for the past six months. Thousands of people follow him on Twitter and they constantly rank him as the 'sweet one', it's going to be hard to convince them that Logan is better," Gustavo said.

"Especially since he's not," Logan heard from behind him. He turned and saw Kendall.

"Kendall could you give us a few minutes please?" Kelly asked.

"I think you're done," Kendall said.

Logan wanted to disappear. He couldn't believe the guy who was looking at him with such anger in his eyes was Kendall. He couldn't believe his best friend was telling him some other guy was better than him. It didn't make any sense to Logan.

"Actually, we're not done, Kendall. Please just give us 10 minutes," Kelly said. Logan was impressed at how fearless she was going up against Kendall. There was something about the look that Kendall was giving him that made Logan scared of him.

It was the most painful thing that he had felt in the past year since the earthquake. It was a look that all but said 'you don't have a chance at being my friend again' and Logan couldn't take it.

He rushed past Kelly and Kendall and into the hall. He felt like all he was doing lately was running. He turned the corner and felt himself collide with someone. He fell to the floor and sat there trying to catch his breath. He wasn't aware of how much he was holding his breath after Kendall showed up.

"Logan, is that you?" he heard Camille ask. He looked up and saw the saddest look of concern in her amazing brown eyes. He quickly looked down at the floor and saw who he ran into. Mark.

"Hi, Camille," he said. He sat on the floor as Camille helped Mark up.

Logan saw James and Carlos walk around the corner. They were each carrying a smoothie. Carlos rushed to help Logan up. James asked what happened.

"He ran into me," Mark said.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to," Logan said. He noticed that Carlos was holding his arm like he didn't want to let go. Instead of shaking it off, he left it there. It was nice having Carlos so close.

"I know that bud. No need to worry. We're just going to the recording studio anyway," Mark said.

"Yeah, Kendall is all ready there. You might want to tread lightly. He and Kelly were getting into it when I left," Logan said.

"That's been happening a lot lately. Hopefully it won't take three hours to calm him down like it did last time," James said.

"Do you want to hang out and watch us record?" Carlos asked.

"I probably shouldn't," Logan said.

"Oh come on. You can keep Camille company," Mark said.

"I really shouldn't. You could call Jo," Logan said. He noticed everyone give awkward glances to each other. "What?" Logan asked.

"Jo moved out of the Palm Woods a few months ago," Camille said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She couldn't take Kendall's attitude anymore. She moved to an apartment complex that's about 30 minutes away," Camille said.

Logan stood in silence for a few minutes. He had no idea that things had gotten that bad with Kendall. Before he could really process all of the change that's happened in the past few months he heard Kendall yell down the hall for the other guys. He looked in Kendall's direction and saw that same glare he had earlier.

It gave Logan the shivers and he felt Camille's hand on his arm.

"Come on. We can catch up," she said.

Logan nodded and followed her down the hall to the recording studio.

Authors Note: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked it. I'm trying to work on all of my stories this week. New episode this Saturday at 8:30/7:30 and new music video for "The City is Ours"!


	4. How We've Changed

Big Time Return

Chapter 4

How We've Changed

I don't own Big Time Rush. Just for fun and angst. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it!

Previously:

"Oh come on. You can keep Camille company," Mark said.

"I really shouldn't. You could call Jo," Logan said. He noticed everyone give awkward glances to each other. "What?" Logan asked.

"Jo moved out of the Palm Woods a few months ago," Camille said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She couldn't take Kendall's attitude anymore. She moved to an apartment complex that's about 30 minutes away," Camille said.

Logan stood in silence for a few minutes. He had no idea that things had gotten that bad with Kendall. Before he could really process all of the change that's happened in the past few months he heard Kendall yell down the hall for the other guys. He looked in Kendall's direction and saw that same glare he had earlier.

It gave Logan the shivers and he felt Camille's hand on his arm.

"Come on. We can catch up," she said.

Logan nodded and followed her down the hall to the recording studio. They entered the recording booth where Kelly and Gustavo were sitting. Gustavo gave them a look and turned to the mic in front of him.

He pressed a button and said, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure," James, Carlos, and Mark each said. Kendall was silent.

"Come on Kendall, are you ready?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't want him in here," he said.

"He's not bothering anything Kendall," Gustavo said.

"He's bothering me. He's not a part of Big Time Rush anymore Gustavo. For all we know he could be working for Hawk," Kendall said.

"That would never happen Kendall," Kelly said.

"Yeah, and I thought I'd never see the day when we weren't friends, but here we are. Anything's possible in this town," he said.

Logan stood, "I'll go." He walked out of the room.

Logan was almost to the door when he heard Camille calling his name. He didn't turn around. He felt himself pulled backwards by Camille and he smiled a little as he remembered how much she could accomplish when she was determined to do something.

He turned and looked at her. Her face was still the prettiest he had ever seen and her eyes still made him nervous when they were locked on his the way they were now. His heart beat faster as they looked at each other. He wanted to kiss her. He also kind of wanted her to slap him. He missed that even though he would never tell her or the guys.

"You're just bailing? That's not the Logan Mitchell I know," Camille said her hand on her hip.

"You must have missed the memo. I'm not the Logan Mitchell you knew. I'm someone else all together," he said.

"You haven't changed. You still care about your friends more than anything. You still want to be in the band with them. You still get nervous around me. You still seem like the same Logan to me," Camille said.

"We all change Camille. It's a fact of life. A year can change a person. It changed me," Logan said.

"How?"

"I'm not as nervous anymore. I can talk in front of crowds now. I can talk to girls."

"You've been talking to girls?"

"Some. Not a ton, I'm not James after all."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Logan looked in her eyes and saw that she was preparing herself for an answer she didn't want, like when she got rejected for a part.

"No. No girlfriend," Logan said. The stood in silence for a moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Mark and I are kind of together. He's a great guy. You'd like him. Except this isn't a movie and of course you're not going to like him," she said.

"I might like him. He seems nice from the interviews and apparently he's the sweetest one as voted by the twitter world," Logan said rubbing his neck.

"He's a good guy. Although he gets mad when I slap him. He threatened to break up with me if I did it to him again but you know me, sometimes I get carried away," she said with a small laugh.

"You don't slap that hard," Logan said with a smile. He looked down at her and realized they were both smiling and it felt right. Next he did something that he definitely wouldn't have done a year ago; he leaned in and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

They parted and he looked at her. He realized he just kissed someone else's girlfriend but Camille wasn't supposed to be with Mark and he had been thinking about her for the past year. There really wasn't any other girl that came close to her in Minnesota or LA.

"We can't do that Logan, I have a boyfriend and it was a great kiss but we can't," she said.

"I know. You're dating Mark but your all I've been thinking about for the past year Camille," he said.

"Then why didn't stay in touch? Why didn't you come and visit? You stopped returning my emails and phone calls. Why Logan?"  
"I don't know. I think I convinced myself it would hurt less if I completely immersed myself into my Minnesota life. I felt like I was trying to be two different people when I got my memory back. I guess I thought it would be like ripping off a Band-Aid. If I just stopped staying in touch eventually the pain would go away, but it didn't and I thought of you guys every day," Logan said.

"You never planned on coming back did you?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I thought I'd like the normal life of Minnesota but I missed you guys. I missed the crazy adventures. I missed seeing Carlos run into things with his helmet and James being bandanna man and Kendall knowing how to make me see the fun in life. I missed being the smart one and having it be a good thing." Logan said.

"You know if you get back into the band it pushes my boyfriend out of a job," Camille said.

"You could just dump him and we could get back together. We were the cutest couple here and you know it," Logan said.

"I think I'm starting to believe that you've changed. You do know what it would do to him to lose me?" Camille said.

"I know what it did to me. I'm not going to try to break you up, but I want to be honest with you and let you know that I still have feelings for you," Logan said.

Camille touched his cheek and said "I think we should just work on being friends for now. I want to be friends with you Logan, you're still you."

Logan watched her walk back to the recording studio. He stood in the Rocque Records alone.

BTR BTR BTR

The guys finished recording several hours later. It was around eight at night when they returned to the Palm Woods. Logan sat in the lobby talking to guitar dude when they entered. Like before Kendall walked right past him without saying a word. He headed to the elevators. Carlos, James, Mark, and Camille stopped to sit and talk with Logan.

"How was recording?" Logan asked.

"Long. It's amazing how much slower time goes when Gustavo isn't yelling at us," James said.

"We're working on this really complicated song though and it's getting better but we still have a lot of work to do," Carlos said.

"I actually think I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep," Mark said.

"I won't stop you," Logan said. "Sleep is the most important thing you can get when you have been working hard on something. It recharges your batteries."

"You won't be mad if I go upstairs and go to sleep?" Mark asked Camille.

Logan looked at Carlos and James. They each gave him a sympathetic look.

"No. That's fine. Sleep is important," she said. Mark leaned in and kissed her. Logan tried to look away until they were finished but he felt himself getting jealous anyway.

Mark stood and wished them a good night and made his way to the elevators.

"He goes to sleep early a lot," Carlos said.

"I guess Gustavo not getting angry anymore doesn't allow for a lot of nap breaks. He's able to stay focused," Logan said.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired too actually, I think I'm going to go play video games for a while and then hit the hay," James said. Before he left he stepped to Logan and gave him a hug. "It's nice to have you back," he said.

Logan felt tears in his eyes as he tried to blink them away he said "I'm glad I'm back too. I'm sorry I was such a bad friend."

James let go of Logan and said "We have plenty of time to talk about it. I'm just glad you're here."

Logan watched him walk to the elevator and smiled. He was glad James wasn't holding a grudge. If only Kendall would come around so easily.

Logan looked at Carlos who was beaming with ecstatic happiness. He also noted that Camille was smiling too. They gave each other a look and laughed. Logan looked out at the pool and saw something strange.

"What's Kendall doing?" He asked. He watched Kendall, dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, heading out the front of the Palm Woods.

"I don't know. He does this a lot. He thinks we don't know but James and I do. We just don't tell his mom," Carlos said.

"Kendall sneaks out at night? Where does he go?" Logan asked.

"We don't know, but he always comes back," Carlos said.

"How can you guys just let him do what ever he wants? What if he's doing something bad?" Logan said.

"We tried to find out what he was doing but he punched James. He had a black eye for a couple weeks," Carlos said.

Logan thought about it for a minute. He knew Kendall hated him right now but he couldn't let his friend end up doing something that was going to hurt him.

"Let's follow him," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow, Camille. Have a goodnight," Logan said.

"What do you mean goodnight? I'm coming with you," she said.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other. "Okay," Logan said.

The three of them left the Palm Woods. Logan had a feeling that this was not going to end well but this was one time that he didn't wish for other friends.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note:

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Things got busy. I won't be able to update a ton as school is starting again but I will try to be much better than the 2 month wait you've had to endure. :) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Each of Us on a Mission

Big Time Return

Chapter 5

Each of Us on a Mission

Authors Note: Two writers who I love on who write great BTR fan fiction.

Check out the work of **Miss Fenway**. It's always great to read!

Check out **Closetbtrfan22**. He has great stuff too!

Previously:

"What's Kendall doing?" He asked. He watched Kendall, dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, heading out the front of the Palm Woods.

"I don't know. He does this a lot. He thinks we don't know but James and I do. We just don't tell his mom," Carlos said.

"Kendall sneaks out at night? Where does he go?" Logan asked.

"We don't know, but he always comes back," Carlos said.

"How can you guys just let him do what ever he wants? What if he's doing something bad?" Logan said.

"We tried to find out what he was doing but he punched James. He had a black eye for a couple weeks," Carlos said.

Logan thought about it for a minute. He knew Kendall hated him right now but he couldn't let his friend end up doing something that was going to hurt him.

"Let's follow him," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow, Camille. Have a goodnight," Logan said.

"What do you mean goodnight? I'm coming with you," she said.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other. "Okay," Logan said.

The three of them left the Palm Woods. Logan had a feeling that this was not going to end well but this was one time that he didn't wish for other friends.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan, Carlos, and Camille followed Kendall from the Palm Woods a few blocks to a house where a party was going on inside. It was pretty loud and there were a lot of people even by Hollywood standards. Logan noted that some of the people looked very shady. This was definitely not like any party that they had thrown at the Palm Woods. They watched Kendall enter the house from a few feet back and noticed that no one was at the door keeping people out.

"Are we just going to go in?" Carlos asked as they stood near a Porsche that sat on the curb.

"We should probably get away from this car. It probably has a very loud alarm system and we don't need anyone thinking that we are stealing it," Camille said.

Logan thought about it for a minute. If Kendall was involved in something bad he didn't want to just leave him, but he didn't know what they were going to find either.

"We can go in and scope it out. We'll just try to keep our distance from Kendall for a little bit. Try to blend," Logan said as the three of them approached the door.

They entered the house where the music was even louder than they had experienced it to be outside. The lights were all on but it still felt kind of dark to Logan. People were rushing around and stumbling at the same time to get up the stairs. A woman who wasn't wearing very much bumped into Logan and he tried to avert his eyes. She seemed like she had been drinking and Logan assumed that most people were.

"Do you see Kendall?" Carlos screamed at Logan and Camille.

"I don't see him. Maybe he's upstairs?" Camille said.

Logan looked around, "Let's check out the living room first and then we can go upstairs," he said.

The group moved further into the living room and saw people all over the couches and floor. Some were dancing and some where on the floor passed out. Logan saw a couple in the corner making out pretty heavily. They each had a cup in their hands and Logan assumed the girl was intoxicated. She was acting like she was.

"I think that's Kendall," Logan said. Carlos and Camille looked at the corner.

"It looks like him, who's he with?" Camille asked.

Logan noticed the woman was shorter than Kendall, and her dark hair was shoulder length. He thought she looked like a Jennifer but then Kendall moved slightly and he could see her face.

"Is that Jo?" Logan said in surprise.

"It is Jo. She changed her hair," Carlos said.

"Oh my god. We have to go say hi," Camille said as she started to move to the couple in the corner. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, we can't let him know we're here. He'll get mad at you guys and things are difficult enough as it is," Logan said.

"What do we do? They're both drunk. Or at least Jo is and Kendall is getting there," Camille said.

"We wait. I mean it's not the worst thing they could be doing at this party. Look at that table over there. They have illegal substances and I'm pretty sure those two are getting naked. Maybe Kendall and Jo just come here to make out without having to deal with all of the band drama." Logan said.

"But why would he keep it a secret? We all like Jo. We all wanted them to get back together. It's not like we would have a problem with this," Carlos said.

"I don't know. We'll jut keep an eye on them for now though and see how it goes. I wish they weren't drinking, but we can't really stop that now," Logan said.

The music started to get even louder and more people rushed into the living room. Logan, Carlos, and Camille were suddenly surrounded by people.

"I can't see them anymore," Logan said.

"Guys where are you?" Camille said.

"Logan? Camille?" Carlos said.

Logan saw Carlos being led away to the kitchen with some random girls. He seemed to be protesting, but they wouldn't let him get away. Logan started looking around for Camille when a woman grabbed his arm and started to dance in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my friends," he said as he continued his search for Camille and Carlos.

"Don't worry about them, honey. Let's just have fun," the woman said.

"That's okay. I was just leaving," Logan said. He started to make his way to the kitchen but the woman stopped him.

"Come on, let's just dance. Don't you think I'm pretty?" she said.

Logan looked at her. She was the typical LA woman. She looked like an actress and she was definitely trying to get attention tonight.

"I really have to go," Logan said as he tried to get away form her.

She grabbed him around the neck and pulled them close together. She grabbed a camera from her purse and started taking pictures.

"I know you're apart of Big Time Rush and this isn't the kind of party your supposed to be at, so let's dance and we can talk," she said.

"I'm not a part of Big Time Rush. You have me confused with someone else. So those pictures won't do you any good. Now I'm going to find my friends," he said attempting once again to walk away from this stranger woman.

"Word around town is that you're trying to get back in. If you don't want these pictures ending up on the web, you'll dance with me," she said giving him an evil smile.

"Who are you?" he said.

"A fan," she said.

"Big Time Rush's fans don't blackmail them," he said.

"Some of us are really into it. I know you're looking for your friends and they're being taken care of. Let's dance for a while. I promise you'll see them soon," she said.

Logan had no choice he started to dance with the woman. He tried to keep a distance but she pulled him close. Closer than he liked.

"What are you doing here tonight anyway?" she asked.

"I was looking out for a friend," he said.

"Kendall, right? He's a great guy. We've had a lot of fun times together," she said.

Logan didn't want to guess what happened at their fun times. He remembered he was supposed to be watching Kendall and he started looking around the room for him. He looked to the corner where he was and saw that he and Jo had left.

"Don't worry Kendall's fine. He's not doing anything too bad. He's just trying to let off some steam," she said.

"What had him so stressed?" Logan asked.

"The band. The pressure of it all. You," she said.

"You and Kendall are such great friends then?" Logan asked.

"We met shortly after you left for Minnesota. I was the new girl at the Palm Woods and he was really upset. He wouldn't talk to anyone that he knew. I guess he figured a stranger would be more objective. Everyone was on your side. He wasn't. He didn't think you should have left," she said.

"It wasn't his call to make. I had to do what was best for me," Logan said. He wasn't sure why he was even having to defend himself to this person he had never met who was blackmailing him.

"You were a team. You guys had always been a team. Then you decided you wanted to go solo. It hurt him a lot. More than he ever told anyone about," she said as they continued to dance.

"Why are you so special? What made it so easy for him to open up to you? Why not Jo? She would have been objective too," Logan said.

"The funny thing about Jo is that she got really needy after you left. She was always hanging on Kendall. She couldn't get enough of him. I think it's because she wasn't going anywhere in her music career," she said.

"So clearly you don't like Jo. Did something happen between you and Kendall? Is that why Jo really left?" Logan said.

"Kendall and I had fun. That's all it was. It wasn't my fault that Jo couldn't deal with Kendall having other friends that were girls," she said.

"You broke them up? What kind of girl does that?" Logan said.

"I didn't break them up. Kendall made his choices. This isn't about me, or Jo, or Kendall. It's about you. You really should get back to the Palm Woods. I don't think you can handle this kind of LA party," she said. She let go of Logan and walked away.

Logan saw that Carlos and Camille had both been brought back from where ever they had been drug off too.

"Are you guys okay?" Logan said.

"Yeah. These girls just kept trying to dance with me but I wouldn't let them," Carlos said.

"This girl locked me in the bathroom. Logan what's going on?" Camille said.

"I don't know, but I think Kendall's behind it. This girl knew him pretty well. Apparently she spent some time at the Palm Woods. She may have been the reason Kendall and Jo split up," Logan said.

"Did we lose Kendall and Jo?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but we should get back to the Palm Woods and try to figure out what's going on," Logan said.

Logan, Carlos and Camille made their way out of the house and started walking down the dark street back to the Palm Woods. Logan's mind was racing a mile a minute. He wasn't sure what was going on with Kendall or why he and Jo were back together now. He hoped that woman wouldn't post those pictures because he didn't want to cause Big Time Rush anymore trouble. Was Kendall trying to get revenge? Why would Kendall cheat on Jo? Why wouldn't he want James and Carlos to know that he was going to Hollywood parties? What was Kendall really doing with is life now?

"Is this my fault?" Logan suddenly said into the silence of the dark night. He had forgotten that Carlos and Camille were standing next to him.

"Is what your fault?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall, did I really mess him up that bad by not staying in touch with you guys?" Logan said.

"No. This is just Kendall getting his Hollywood fever. Except his fever is making him act mean. He'll get over it as soon as we make him see how much he's missed you," Carlos said.

Logan loved Carlos optimism and he was glad that he hadn't lost Carlos like he had lost Kendall. As much as he needed Kendall's strength at times, he needed Carlos's optimism now more than ever.

They walked on and Logan felt Camille grab his hand. He thought that he should let her hand go, but he figured it was just a friendly gesture, and it made him feel good to know that he and Camille still had a connection.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I'm not sure why it got all covert ops but it did. I hope you like it. I thought it was fun to write at least. Kendall and Jo are back together? She changed her hair? What is going on? Hopefully the answers will come soon. I'm not sure where it's going completely but I have an idea for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has added this to your favorites or follow list. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I appreciate it! Until the next chapter…


	6. The Morning Comes Too Soon

Big Time Return

Chapter 6

The Morning Comes Too Soon

**Previously:** Logan, Carlos, and Camille made their way out of the house and started walking down the dark street back to the Palm Woods. Logan's mind was racing a mile a minute. He wasn't sure what was going on with Kendall or why he and Jo were back together now. He hoped that woman wouldn't post those pictures because he didn't want to cause Big Time Rush anymore trouble. Was Kendall trying to get revenge? Why would Kendall cheat on Jo? Why wouldn't he want James and Carlos to know that he was going to Hollywood parties? What was Kendall really doing with is life now?

"Is this my fault?" Logan suddenly said into the silence of the dark night. He had forgotten that Carlos and Camille were standing next to him.

"Is what your fault?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall, did I really mess him up that bad by not staying in touch with you guys?" Logan said.

"No. This is just Kendall getting his Hollywood fever. Except his fever is making him act mean. He'll get over it as soon as we make him see how much he's missed you," Carlos said.

Logan loved Carlos optimism and he was glad that he hadn't lost Carlos like he had lost Kendall. As much as he needed Kendall's strength at times, he needed Carlos's optimism now more than ever.

They walked on and Logan felt Camille grab his hand. He thought that he should let her hand go, but he figured it was just a friendly gesture, and it made him feel good to know that he and Camille still had a connection.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan noticed that the clock read 3:42 by the time he got back to Kelly's apartment where he was staying while he was in LA. He was relieved that she didn't wait up for him. It made things easier and he knew he would have to explain himself later anyway. He knew Kelly wasn't going to be happy that he had been out so late. She was very protective of Big Time Rush and Logan was grateful for that concern.

He replayed the night's events as he got ready for bed. He couldn't' believe that Kendall had dated some mysterious woman that wanted to blackmail him. It didn't make sense to him. He was just Logan; the brainy guy that freaked around girls and didn't really know how to dance. He tried to push the thoughts away as he tried to fall asleep. He couldn't. His mind was too concerned with where Kendall and Jo had gone. Logan stared at the ceiling in the dark. It was no use. He couldn't shut off his mind. His cell phone beeped and he looked at it.

Meet me at 2J tomorrow at noon. James

Logan looked at the time and tried to fall asleep. At least James was making an effort he thought.

BTR BTR BTR

James was in the kitchen at 4 am getting a drink of water when he heard the door open and saw Kendall stumble in.

"James! Great to see you," Kendall yelled.

James rushed over to him and shut the door. "Shhh, Kendall you'll wake up your mom," he said.

"So. I'm not scared of her,"

"You should be." James led Kendall to the couch and watched him fall over onto it. He went to the kitchen counter and grabbed his glass of water. He handed it to Kendall as he sat down next to him. "Drink this," he said.

"I don't like water," Kendall said as he almost knocked the glass from James' hand.

"It'll be good for you. I'm sure you've been partying a lot," James said.

"Partying. Yeah and you'll never guess who I spent the night with," Kendall said.

"Wait, who you partied with, or who you "spent" the night with?" James asked.

"I partied with Jo. It was awesome. It was like old times. She still hates hockey, by the way," Kendall said.

"That's great man. I didn't even know you and Jo were talking again." James said.

"We met at this party tonight and we hit it off. She changed her hair. It looks so good. Although she kind of looks like Camille from the back now, which is really weird because I would never go for Camille in a million years. You know cause she's dating Logan," Kendall said in one breath.

"She's dating Mark. Remember the new guy? Mark? Who's asleep in the next room,' James said.

"What happened to Logan? I really miss that guy," Kendall said as he started falling asleep on the couch.

"He went home to Minnesota remember? He was in an accident and he decided to go home," James said.

"Is he okay? That guy always had me worried. He really shouldn't be a hockey player you know," Kendall said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Yeah, he got better. I think. He's only been back a few days. Aren't you really mad at him?" James asked.

"Why would I be mad at Logie? He's the one keeping us on the straight and narrow. Could you imagine what would happen if he left?" Kendall said.

James watched him drifting off to sleep. "Come on buddy, we need to get you to bed before your mom sees you," he said as he helped Kendall into his room.

James went back to the couch and picked up his glass of water. He wondered how much partying Kendall had done considering he was acting like he was the one with amnesia now. James drank his water slowly and hoped that Kendall would be as forgiving when he saw Logan tomorrow afternoon. James and Carlos had talked after Carlos got back from the party and they had made it their mission to get their best friends back. Even if BTR had to include Mark there was no contract stopping them from making Logan a part of their lives again.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan finally fell asleep at around 5 in the morning and he slept until 10. He got ready for his day and walked out to the living room to find Kelly in sweats sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. It was kind of strange to see her as a normal person. He wondered how long it would be until she asked him about last night.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"So what happened last night?" Kelly asked.

Wow, 2 minutes. I'm surprised, Logan thought as he put the orange juice back.

"Carlos, Camille and I followed Kendall to a party where we saw him making out with Jo, and then a woman who claims she had a relationship with Kendall told me that I was the key to everything basically, and she took some pictures that are supposed to be damaging to me and BTR if she posts them online. Even though they were just pictures of her and I standing there. Kendall looked pretty far gone and he and Jo took of somewhere before I could talk to them. All in all it was a pretty huge fail of a night," Logan said as he joined Kelly on the couch.

"Wow, you didn't even try to lie," she said.

"That's because this isn't a scheme where we're trying to get airtime on a TV show or throw a party for the Palm Woods, this is serious. I don't know what to do. Kendall won't talk to me even though he needs to talk to someone," Logan said almost spilling his drink on the couch as he got more and more nervous. He set the glass down on the coffee table, "He's just so angry and I hate seeing him like that. I thought he'd be able to handle it."

"Well you were his favorite, Kelly said.

"That's crazy. We don't have favorites, we're all best friends," Logan said.

"In any group there's always going to be people that get along just slightly better. In BTR it's very clearly split into groups of two consisting of you and Kendall and James and Carlos. It's not a bad thing. That's just how your personalities fit together. It's not saying that you don't consider Carlos and James just as good as Kendall, but in most the schemes you guys tend to break up into that configuration," Kelly said.

"I guess Kendall and I are closer than I am with James and Carlos, but they don't hate me at least," Logan said.

"Kendall doesn't hate you. I know that for sure, Logan," Kelly said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to try and get to the Palm Woods early. Maybe try and figure out what James wants. Thanks for the talk Kelly" Logan said.

"I'll drive you. Let me get ready," Kelly said as she stood and took her bowl to the sink.

Logan sat on the couch wondering about what James wanted to talk to him about. If he knew James, and he was starting to doubt if he knew anything at all, he wanted to talk about Kendall and the band. Logan wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it, but he was hopeful that James might be able to help him with Kendall.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan stood in the elevator that would take him to the apartment 2J. He tried to breath slowly and deeply to calm his nerves. He was sure that Kendall would be there and he wasn't sure what he was going to say. He was worried for his friend and after last night he was more concerned about Kendall than he was before. He could take him being mad at him, kind of, but he didn't want to see Kendall go down that Hollywood path that so many young stars go down. Kendall was better than that.

Logan walked down the hall and stood at 2J. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a minute as he heard some yelling in the apartment. The door opened a crack and Logan saw Carlos peek out into the hall.

"Hey, man. This may not be the best time," Carlos said.

"Okay. I can come back later. What's going on?" Logan said.

"Kendall and his mom are having a huge fight," Carlos said.

"Katy's not there is she?" Logan said.

"No, she went to the pool with Stephanie. Have I mentioned how great she is?" Carlos said.

"Okay, well is James there? I'm kind of early, but he sent me a text last night. I guess he wanted to talk," Logan said.

"He's in the shower,' Carlos said.

"Can you tell him I stopped by? I'll be downstairs." Logan said.

"Sure thing, see you later," Carlos said.

Logan turned away as Carlos started closing the door.

"Wait! Logan. So glad to see you buddy!' Kendall said as he opened the door and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him into the apartment.

"Hi Kendall, what's going on?" Logan said.

"I need you to tell my mom that I was not at a Hollywood party last night. Go on tell her," Kendall said.

Logan wasn't sure what was going on, but he could figure out that Kendall's mom had figured out Kendall was out all night partying. He didn't want to lie to Ms. Knight, but he was glad that Kendall was treating him like a friend again. If he told the truth then Kendall would have another reason to be mad at him. If he lied to Ms. Knight she might lose her trust in him if she found out that he lied. Logan was surprised at how calm he was right now.

"Kendall was with me last night at Kelly's, Ms. Knight. We were talking about old times. You know, getting caught up," Logan said.

Ms. Knight seemed to believe him. "I'm sorry Kendall, it's just you were acting so strange this morning when I woke you up. I'm glad you two are getting along again," she said.

Logan watched Ms. Knight walk back to her room. He stood in silence with Kendall and Carlos. James appeared from the bedroom and the four stood together.

"Thanks for doing that,' Kendall said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Logan just lied to Kendall's mom," Carlos said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I didn't want to see Kendall get into more trouble," Logan said.

"I don't need you to keep me out of trouble. I just didn't want to deal with my mom," Kendall said.

"You used to be so close with your mom. What happened?" Logan said.

"She didn't like some of my choices. She won't let me grow up," Kendall said.

"You've never lied to her before. At least not about something big like going to a party and seeing Jo," Logan said.

"Wait, you're seeing Jo again?" James asked. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"It's not serious. It can't be," Kendall said.

"Because of that woman at the party?" Logan said.

"What woman?" James asked.

"There was this woman. She threatened to blackmail me. She also said that she and Kendall spent some time together," Logan said.

"Why are you hanging out with a woman that wants to blackmail us?" James said.

"I'm not. Not anymore," Kendall said.

"Well this is good, we're actually talking," Logan said.

"And now we're done. We have to be at the studio soon," Kendall said.

"I thought you guys had the day off? That's what Carlos said last night," Logan said.

"Gustavo called this morning. That's why my mom had to wake me up," Kendall said.

"Sorry Logan. You could stop by later when we get back. You should join us for dinner. We're having fish sticks. It'd be like old times." James said.

Logan watched Kendall put his beanie on. Mark joined them in the living room. He was on his cell phone talking to Camille. Logan hoped she hadn't told him about last night. Then they could at least both share a lie together. Logan hated that he had lied to Ms. Knight, but he figured she would understand if it meant him and Kendall being friends again.

"Let's go!" Kendall barked as Logan watched Mark and James follow Kendall into the hallway.

"I hope he's not too mad at you," Logan said to Carlos.

"He's not. If anything James is more mad at me for not including him in the adventure last night. We'll see you when we get back. You should see if Stephanie and Camille want someone to hang out with. I'm sure they'd love to have you around," Carlos said as he left the apartment.

Logan considered spending the day with Camille and it made him smile, but he knew he had another girl he had to spend the day with.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Things got busier than I expected. I'm hoping they'll slow down soon and I can get back to posting on a regular basis again. I also promise to catch up on reading the stories of other BTR fans. You guys do have great stuff I can't wait to get back to! Thanks for finding my story and to all the people who have reviewed or followed it in some way, I appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	7. Whatever Happened to Jo?

Big Time Return

Chapter 7

What Ever Happened to Jo?

**Previously: **Logan watched Kendall put his beanie on. Mark joined them in the living room. He was on his cell phone talking to Camille. Logan hoped she hadn't told him about last night. Then they could at least both share a lie together. Logan hated that he had lied to Ms. Knight, but he figured she would understand if it meant him and Kendall being friends again.

"Let's go!" Kendall barked as Logan watched Mark and James follow Kendall into the hallway.

"I hope he's not too mad at you," Logan said to Carlos.

"He's not. If anything James is madder at me for not including him in the adventure last night. We'll see you when we get back. You should see if Stephanie and Camille want someone to hang out with. I'm sure they'd love to have you around," Carlos said as he left the apartment.

Logan considered spending the day with Camille and it made him smile, but he knew he had another girl he had to spend the day with.

Logan was able to get Jo's address from Stephanie. She had told him that they had stayed kind of close. It seemed strange to Logan that Jo would choose Stephanie over Camille when it came to having a friend/spy at the Palm Woods but he figured it was probably easier on her that way. She and Camille had too much history together.

Logan parked the car near a driveway with a red mailbox in front of it. The house looked like a nice place and the surrounding neighborhood looked clean. It made him feel a little better that Jo wasn't living in some horrible part of town.

He took off his sunglasses and sat in the car, thinking about the history that he shared with Jo. It wasn't much, they were friends, but she spent much more time with Kendall than with him. Which made sense; it would be weird for him to spend a lot of time with Jo just as it would be weird for Kendall to spend a lot of time with Camille, even if they all were friends.

Most of his memories centered on the pool at the Palm Woods. That's where they would hang out the most as couples. Or the apartment, but they found ways of finding their own spaces when they wanted to be couples instead of a group.

Logan thought of a time in particular where he and Jo really had time to just talk the two of them while they were at the pool one day.

He was in a chair reading the newspaper because after a full day of rehearsals he didn't really feel like swimming. Jo sat in the chair next to his and offered him one of the drinks that she carried.

"Do you want one of these? The pink one is supposed to be for Kendall but he's too busy playing chicken with Carlos and James and Stephanie in the pool, so you could have it," she said.

"That's all right. I don't really like the pink kind. You know Kendall would stop the game if you asked him," Logan said putting the newspaper in his lap.

"I know, but it's more fun this way and he really wants to prove to Carlos and James that he's the best," Jo said.

"I can see, especially since he's having Stephanie hold him. That doesn't bother you?" Logan said.

"No, I went all Camille on her and told her if she tried anything I'd make sure she ends up like one of her horror movie characters. Not one that lives either," Jo said.

Logan nodded. "That is kind of Camille of you, speaking of Camille, have you seen her today?"

"She had an audition earlier, but she should be back now. Have you tried calling her?" Jo said.

"I sent her a text but she hasn't responded. She might be napping," Logan said.

"She's been up since 3:30 this morning so chances are pretty good. Are you sure you don't want this other drink? I'm drinking the pink one for once and Kendall doesn't like the blue kind so it's just going to go to waste if you don't drink it," Jo said.

"That's not true, all I have to do is call Carlos and he'd have that gone in two seconds flat," Logan said.

"Why do you have to argue? Just take it and start drinking please?" Jo said holding the cup to him.

Logan took it and started sipping with a fake forced look on his face.

"I can see why Camille likes you, you're pretty cute," Jo said.

Logan stopped sipping and let the straw fall from his mouth. "You're not supposed to say that. You're dating Kendall. Are you messing with me?" he said.

"I'm not aloud to think other guys are cute but Kendall can sit on some other girl's shoulders thrashing about?" Jo said.

"Thrashing, good word,' Logan said while giving Jo a fist bump. "I'm not cute to other girls, just Camille, for some reason, she won't tell me why," Logan said returning to his drink.

"Camille's not the only one who thinks you're cute, Stephanie and I have talked about it. We both think you're cute. Don't get me wrong, we love the guys that we're with, but you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss yourself. Why do you think Camille gets so jealous? She knows other girls find you attractive," Jo said as if it were a fact that Logan should be aware of by now.

"Okaaaaay," Logan said. He picked up the newspaper and tried to focus on reading it instead of continuing his conversation with Jo.

There was a knock at the window and Logan jumped a little. He saw Jo and he exited his car to greet her.

'Hi," he said He still couldn't get used to her dark hair but he noticed that she dressed about the same as she did a year ago. She hadn't gone completely dark on them.

"Hi, what are you doing here, Logan?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kendall. He's really changed and I was wondering I you knew why," Logan said.

He watched her give him a disapproving look, but she relented and said "Come in. It's got to be 102 degrees out here."

Inside the house Logan noticed moving boxes all over the place. "Did you just move in?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few months ago," she said handing him a bottle of water.

They sat on the couch and Logan tried to figure out where to start. It was kind of weird that they were alone together. It had never happened before.

"What happened to Kendall?" Logan finally said.

"After you left he got depressed. He doesn't really like Mark, which is a shame, there's nothing wrong with the guy. Kendall just didn't like how they kept saying that he was better than you. They kept saying he was making Big Time Rush better than before. It really hurt Kendall that Gustavo and Kelly were going along with it," she said.

"He never mentioned anything when we talked," Logan said.

"I think the thing that really sent him over the edge was that you didn't seem to pick up on it. You were always so good at knowing what everyone was feeling. You never knew how to handle things yourself, but you always knew what the other guys needed emotionally. You knew how to calm them down. I think they lost their balance when you left," she said.

Logan took a deep breath. It was strange to think of himself as the center keeping everyone else calm when he was usually the one freaking out. Although it kind of made sense, if he was freaking out then they had to focus on him and stop focusing on their negative emotions.

"Mark seems nice, and he can sing and dance. They weren't wrong when they said he was good, he is. Kendall just doesn't like him because he's not me?" Logan said.

"Mark just doesn't fit in with them. He's not that smart, so he's not great when they get into trouble that way, and he doesn't really like doing things with the other guys outside of the band. He lives with them, but he doesn't really interact with them. Carlos tries to include him and be nice, but he won't even respond to that," Jo said.

"That's impossible. How can anyone say no to Carlos?" Logan said.

"I don't know. Kendall hates that Mark is with Camille. He's tried to get her to break up with him but she won't. He can't figure it out. He thinks you and Camille should be together. We all do," Jo said.

"Okay. I'm not here to break anyone up. I'm just trying to get my friends back. Besides, Camille seems happy," he said.

"It's a show," Jo said.

"Okay so what happened to you and Kendall? You broke up and now you're back together again but in secret at Hollywood parties?" Logan said.

"We broke up about 6 months after you left. It was too much seeing him so angry. It wasn't fun to be with him anymore. I thought it would be good for both of us to be apart. I was hoping he would find his love of music again, but I think he just became more depressed. You heard about him hitting James" she said. Logan nodded. "It was that night; we met at a party randomly. I tried to avoid him but we ran into each other and he kissed me. We started talking and now here we are," she said.

"So are you dating?" Logan asked.

"No, we're just hanging out, trying to figure out who we are now," she said. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Logan could tell she wanted to be more.

"I like your hair. You kind of look like Camille from the back," Logan said.

"Yeah Kendall said the same thing," she said. They shared a smile.

Logan returned to the Palm Woods, standing outside 2J he heard noise coming from the apartment. He knocked and the door was opened by Kendall. He grabbed Logan and pulled him inside. Logan saw James, Carlos, and Katie sitting on the couch. They looked uncomfortable. Logan saw Mark in the kitchen getting a drink; he quickly left for his room without saying anything.

Ms. Knight held up a magazine. "You lied to me, Logan," she said.

**To Be Continued… **

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Thank you to everyone who has followed the story or added it to their favorites. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I think I have a good idea for the next chapter. I hope you liked Jo in this chapter. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
